In the meat and meat packing industries, conveyor belts and conveyor systems are commonly utilized to transport meat in processing plants.
The most frequently employed conveyor systems comprise a number of interlocking conveyor modules linked together to form a continuous conveyor belt, which is driven by a sprocket. Some examples of these types of conveyor systems are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,016, 6,425,479, 3,602,364, 4,072,062, 4,080,842, 4,213,527, and 4,556,142. Some systems both drive the belt and track the belt with the sprockets.
In the meat and meat packing industries, cleanliness is paramount to the entire operation. Meat and meat byproducts, by their very nature, carry bacteria. These bacteria can be harmful to humans and/or animals that eventually consume the meat or meat products. It is very difficult to eliminate all of the bacteria during processing, so measures are taken to control bacterial populations within the meat and meat products.
One method of controlling bacterial growth is frequent cleaning of the machines and apparatuses in contact with meat. By frequently cleaning the machines and apparatuses, the size and development of bacterial colonies can be reduced and managed.
In meat processing operations, the conveyor belts are constantly in contact with meat and meat byproducts. Because of the regularity of use, it is essential to frequently clean the conveyor belts. Conventional conveyor belt systems in the meat industry are not uniform elastic belts with continuous contact surface. Instead, the belts are commonly formed of interlocking modules that are propelled and tracked by sprockets.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, the reference numeral 10 generally designates a conventional conveyor system. Conveyor system 10 comprises a conveyor belt 20 and a sprocket 30. Conveyor belt 20 is comprised of a plurality of interlocking modules 40. Because conveyor belt 20 lacks a continuous surface, it is very easy for meat and meat byproducts to become wedged between interlocked modules 40 and decay. In addition, meat and meat byproducts can become wedged between sprocket 30 and the undersides of conveyor modules 40. Absent continuous cleaning efforts, hazardous biological colonies would grow unabated and present an unacceptable health risk.
To effectively provide continuous cleaning, an automated cleaning system must be incorporated into conveyor system 10. Specifically, an apparatus is required that can spray a cleaning/disinfecting solution on belt 20 to wash away or kill bacteria caused by meat particles lodged between modules 40 and between modules 40 and sprocket 30 of conveyor system 10.
To clean conveyor system 10, it is known to place a cleaning system underneath belt 20 and utilize spray nozzles to clean the system. Examples of such cleaning systems are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,740,172 and 3,016,235. There are a number of positions underneath belt 20 whereby a cleaning system can be positioned. However, it is more likely to have the greatest effect where the interlocking modules 40 pivot apart from each other. Pivoting of the interlocking modules 40 occurs at the locations where belt 20 is propelled by and/or tracked by sprocket 30.
One problem associated with positioning a cleaning system beneath or at the center of a rotating sprocket is that the sprocket will wear against the cleaning system and they are not easily repaired. Another problem is that frictional rotation of Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC) materials against stainless steel results in a leaching action that stains the surface of the stainless steel and causes the build-up of a black tarry substance. Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for cleaning a conveyor system that is wear resistant, resists leaching and is easily repaired.